amor a la power
by dulce-vg
Summary: las hicas estan en secundaria y con 3 chicos nuevos en la iudad, se dara el amor
1. capitulo 1: los nuevos alumnos

**Capitulo 1: los nuevos alumnos**

De: dulce-vg

Nota de la autora: Emmm... solo lo hice en un formato mas fácil de entender, jejejejje, y también me decidiré en seguir la historia y terminarla

* * *

Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja, cursaban la secundaria y se habían convertido en todas unas adolescentes. Bombón era la mas lista de la escuela; bellota es la mejor en todos los deportes de educación física y por ultimo burbuja, era la mas tierna (no infantil) de la escuela haciendo que muchos chicos quisieran salir con burbuja, claro todavía siguen combatiendo el crimen: con mojo que no envejecía por la sustancia x de hace tiempo, la banda amiba y "ÉL". Pero eso era de todo los día

-"Bien jóvenes estudiantes, daré las siguientes calificaciones de mitad del periodo, para que vean su nivel de aprovechamiento en este periodo"dijo un señor gordo y viejo

-" cielos, espero sacar buena calificación"-dijo bellota a burbuja

-" de que se preocupan chicas, hemos estado estudiando todo el tiempo"-animo bombón a bellota y burbuja

-"bien: bombon 10,pancho 7, jorge 8, bellota 9,burbuja 9, bla bla bla bla bla y más bla... bien han mejorado un poco en sus notas, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, y por eso tendran la hora libre pero una cosa no hagan desorden"-todos gritaron de emocion-"que les dije"-dijo el maestro con un poco de irritación.

-"que bien tengo un 9, ya no tendré que asustarme tanto"-dijo aliviada bellota

Una maestra toca la puerta y el maestro sale un momento, luego entra y da un aviso

-" bien jóvenes alumnos, tenemos unos nuevos estudiantes de intercambio, pasen por favor y preséntense. Pasaron 3 muchachos y se pusieron al frente

-"hola soy de Alemania y me llamo Albert" era un chico alto, de ojos azul marino, cabello café oscuro con mirada simpática

-" yo soy arnold y soy de Australia, mucho gusto en conocerlos" era un chico bajito de ojos negros y cabello amarillo

-" soy taichi y soy de Japón" era un chico muy alto, con un poco de entradas, de ojos negros y cabello negro rebelde.

-"bueno pueden sentarse en esas 3 bancas.

Los 3 toman asiento que están cada quien halado de las 3 chicas, a sección de burbuja que estaba rodeada de chicos

.-" hola mucho gusto, soy bombón y si eres un genio, mas te vale no meterte conmigo" le dijo con burla al chico alemán

-" no te preocupes si soy listo pero trato de no destacarme tanto"

-" desacuerdo"- ambos rieron

con bellota

-" hola soy bellota. Te gusta el deporte?

-" me fascina mas el fútbol"

-"no pareces japonés"

-"bueno es que nací en new. york, pero mis padre querían mudarse a Japón"

-" debes de entrenar mucho para tener entradas"-dijo viendo con admiración sus brazos bien formados

-" es un halago?"-pregunto complacido

-" Este...-

sonó el teléfono de las chicas súper poderosas que ahora es una replica de las chicas, rápido bombón contesta

-" si, acalde, que pasa?... bien. Claro, vamos chicas

-" adiós taichi"-se despidio bellota saliendo volando por unas de las ventanas del salon al igual que sus dos hermanas

-" pero a don.." no pudo terminar la frase por que quedo impactado al ver que las chicas volaran del salón.

**Fin del capitulo 1: los nuevos alumnos**

No se olviden de los review- Vamos tengan compasion lo escribi cuando estaba en secundaria, jejejeje XDDD pero lo terminare por que me dieron ganas, gracias a la serie japonesa me dieron animos n.n


	2. capitulo 2: que alguien me explique

Nota de la autora: Como dije remasterizacion solo de formato XDDDD siguiente capitulo un poco mejor que esto XD vamos bellota conquista a Taichi XDDD Y Burbuja nos saldra un poco.. bueno con lo tierna que se ve, jajajajajaja. Bombon algunas vez le abran dado su primer beso, Albert? U otro chico super apestoso regresara? O.o

**Capitulo 2: que alguien me explique**

**De: dulce-vg **

Taichi se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como bellota volaba del salón, impresionado pidió una explicación el por que bellota volaba

-"no es por molestar, pero.. ¿Por qué rayos estaba volando bellota y sus dos hermanas! Nadie se inmuto al escuchar a taichi

-"¡taichi, no se permite gritar en el aula o amenos que quiere seguir gritando, podría salirse por favor

-"si, si ya me callo"

-"hey taichi¿quieres saber?-pregunto un chico moreno

-"si no es mucha molestia"

-"bien, hace como 15 años el profesor untonio, mediante unas mezclas de: azúcar, flores y muchos colores para crear a la niñita perfecta, pero accidentalmente se le cayo la sustancia x, haciendo que explotara, y así fue como las chicas súper poderosas fueron creadas, bombón bellota y burbuja con sus ultra poderes combaten el crimen y a las fuerzas del mal"-explico con emocion imitando a las chicas

taichi se quedo sorprendido al escuchar el relato-"si, pero sin la sustancia x ellas no tendrían súper poderes?

-"exactamente

-"valla, que interesante" dijo al frotarse la barbilla. Se escucho unos toques en la puerta

-" profesor podemos entrar?-pregunto bombon

-"si, adelante niñas"

las tres se incorporaron en sus pupitres

-" hola taichi, disculpa por interrumpir nuestra conversación" dijo mirando fijamente a eso ojos tan negros que no tenían fin

-"que era lo que me ibas a decir?"

-" ya se me olvido. Y cuando te quedaras, en santadilla?"

-"bueno, como medio año"

-"eso es muy poquito"

- "y le que hiciste hace rato, que más puedes hacer?"

-" te lo muestro después de clases" taichi le sonrió a bellota

-"tiene unos ojos preciosos"-pensó taichi al ver a bellota con mas detalle

Después de un largo día de clases por fin dieron el toque de salida, todos salen disparados, sin fijar por donde van lo único que saben es que saldrán del fastidio. Taichi quiso acompañar a bellota, para que le mostraras sus súper poderes, al llegar a un terreno baldío

-" bien, aquí es seguro, para mostrártelos"

-"genial

bellota comenzó a volar, lentamente, después voló tan rápido haciendo que se mostrara su aura de color verde, haciendo un montón de formaciones, que bombón le había enseñado, se hacer al muchacho sin saber que le va a pasar, con su onda de calor le dispara velozmente hacia taichi, el se quedo de piedra, cuando el humo se fue el chico quedo intacto al fuego, bellota descendió enfrente de taichi

-"im..Impresionante"

-"¿quieres ver mas?"

-"NO, no, esta mejor así. Bueno, te acompaño a tu puerta"

-" bueno"-los dos fuero a la casa de bellota cuando estuvieron en la puerta-" bien, adiós taichi te veo mañana en la escuela"

-"si, adiós bellota me la pase genial en mi primer día de escuela"bellota entra a su casa y taichi se queda viendo la puerta

-"wuau, quien lo creiria una adolescente con súper poderes, jum" se fue e hay sonriendo.

"Hola bellota, como te la pasaste con tu novio, taichi" bombon le dijo a bellota mientras lanzaba besos en el aire

-"si bellota, y tu novio¿Cuándo será la boda?

-"que boda ni que nada, taichi y yo solo somos amigos"

-"si como no, te la creo" bombon guiñando un ojo

-"hay ustedes, deben estar celosas. Y tu bombon que tal Albert? Eeehh? Bombon dejo de molestar a bellota; sonó el teléfono de la casa

-"no me digan es para burbuja" dijo bombon muy desanimada y levanto el teléfono

"si, hola?-" se encuentra burbuja"

-"si, no te preocupes tomi que burbuja no se te va de las manos, o de los besos"

-"besos, yo y burbuja solo somos amigos"

-"si como no. BURBUJA TE HABLA TOMI Y DICE QUE QUIERE" burbuja viene brincando mientras canta una canción

-" es tomi, que bueno tengo tiempo que no hablo con el

-"pero si no has hablado con el desde la escuela"

-"bueno, eso es mucho tiempo"burbuja comenzó hablar con tomi-"burbuja te gustaría ir hoy a la fuente de sodas?"

-"hoy, si me encantaría"

-"entonces voy por ti ahora"

-"ok, te veo luego, adiós tomi"

-"adiós burbuja" cuelga, va hacia con el profesor

-"profesor, me da permiso para ir con tomi a la fuente de sodas?

-"por que no, sacas buenas calificaciones y creo que tus hermanas podrán con los villanos que posiblemente quieran hacer algo"

-"gracias. Bien ahora me cambiare"

-"pero burbuja ya estas vestida"

-"hay profesor, tengo la misma ropa de la escuela, no puedo dejar que tomi me vea con la misma ropa de la mañana" el profesor confundido por la explicación de su hija, a lo mejor es por que ya esta creciendo y quiera verse bonita, y siguió con sus experimentos.

Bellota estaba en su habitación ya que el profesor había mandado hacer cuartos para cada cual y podrían tener su privacidad. No podía dejar de pensar en taichi le pareció guapo ese muchacho parte que le encanta hacer deportes y también o posiblemente las artes marciales ya que es japonés, al pensar que le podría gustar taichi, escupió esa idea ya que a ella todavía no tiene planes para tener un novio, solo un amigo, no se sentía sicológicamente lista para tener uno, cerro los ojos quedándose dormida en sus sueños

En un lugar, en el observatorio del parque de santadilla, un mono si un mono perverso que por años no se aparecido por el motivo que estaba haciendo una maquina capas de destruir a las chicas súper poderosas al fin, pero la duda era lo ara de verdad y que ara después de que las mate, dejara de hacer sus inventos sus maquinas, desecho esa idea y continuo con lo que hacia, lo único que quería era derrotarlas, uniendo fuerzas no con todos los enemigos de las chicas solo con uno que si necesita su poder, solo era el único que tenia ese poder especial para persuadir ala gente y ese era "el"

-" si o no quieres unirte a mi, no será como la otra vez, ellos no tenían cerebro, pero con mi inteligencia y tu persuasión lograremos derrotarlas al fin que dices "el"

-"por su puesto, por su puesto, haría cualquier cosa por verlas muerta" los dos se estrecharon la mano

-"pero cuando lo logremos te matare y así seré el amo y señor de el mundo entero jajajaja" pensando mo jo jo jo

-" claro Que gran plan has tenido, si es que yo me adelanto, claro" dijo al leer la mente del mono.

Nota de la autora: que pasara con bellota, le gustara taichi o no, Y desde cuando burbuja y tomi son "amigos", y bombon tendrá algún enamorado. Mojo que tendrá en mente esta vez para ofrecerle un trato a "el" no se pierdan uno mas de nuestros capítulos del fanfic: amor a la power

**proximo capitulo! El deseo de bombon! **


End file.
